


Twisted

by celestialstarss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, Very minor Fuki Hibarida, minor sports injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialstarss/pseuds/celestialstarss
Summary: Argentina and Japan go head to head, but games never work out as smoothly as you want them to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because Liz wanted it.

Day 12. August 2021.  
There he was, across the stadium. Even in a crowd of people, Oikawa Tooru stood out. Clad in blue all his life, but the colors of Argentina were particularly flattering on him, Iwaizumi thought to himself as he watched the teams warm-up. 

‘We’re gonna kick your ass today, Shittykawa.’ He thought intensely as he stared toward Oikawa. As if he could read Iwaizumi’s mind, Oikawa looked over after hitting for a spiking drill, a puzzled look on his face. Once he made eye contact with Iwaizumi, he broke into a grin and winked, softening Iwaizumi’s hardened face into a smile too. ‘Just you wait.’ 

Set five.  
14-15 and Japan is one point away from winning the game. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he stood next to coach Hibarida, arms crossed. The boys on the national team were in top form today, especially with Hinata joining the roster, but Argentina was still putting up a solid fight. The way Oikawa could draw out 100% from each of his teammates and make it look effortless was enviable, intimidating, incredible, but most of all, irritating. 

It was Argentina’s serve this time, and thankfully it wasn’t Oikawa. He was stuck in the front row, a good thing for Japan-- his serving was a major threat and not what they needed at the tail-end of a very long game. A beautiful receive by Yaku and Ushijima runs up to attack, Kageyama curving the ball perfectly to his hand. The blockers are right there though and a loud thump is heard as the ball strikes the blockers’ hands, and another as the ball hits the floor on Japan’s side, scoring another point for Argentina. A third, louder tump as a body hits the floor, hard. All eyes in the arena turn to see who it is. 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw as he watched Oikawa collapse, his left leg twisted underneath him. 

‘That’s...it didn’t look like he landed right…’

He watched Oikawa’s face as he tried to hide the twang of pain that flashed in his eyes. 

‘Not good. Not good. Not good.’ 

Oikawa grabbed a teammate’s hand with a grateful smile, getting pulled to his feet. Iwaizumi didn’t miss Oikawa shifting most of his weight to his right leg, wincing as he took a step with his left. Iwaizumi squinted at the back of Oikawa’s head as he felt his fingertips dig into his biceps. His stomach was doing all kinds of flips and turns. 

“If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll get that checked out now.” ‘I want to be the one to look at it. I need to be the one to make sure he’s okay.’  
“If he knows what’s good for him? Is that some kind of threat?” Hibarida eyed Iwaizumi cautiously.  
“Knowing that idiot, he’ll push himself way too far just to finish the game and turn what could be a minor injury into a major one.” ‘Please just be okay.’  
“Ah. Well, you never know. He might surprise you.” 

He could only see Oikawa nodding at Coach Blanco, but Iwaizumi imagined he was saying some bullshit along the lines of how he could still play, or that they needed to finish the game. Iwaizumi chewed his cheek and squeezed his arm a little harder, resisting the urge to sprint over to his side. 

Oikawa tossed his head back, searching only for a couple of seconds before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. He smiled, almost to reassure him that he was going to be okay. This made Iwaizumi relax his shoulders a bit, not realizing how tense he really was. He reminded himself to breathe and took a couple of deep breaths for good measure.

Much to his surprise, Argentina called for a player substitution and Oikawa was escorted off the court with Argentina’s trainer. 

Iwaizumi’s jaw fell open as he watched Oikawa leave, ignoring the rest of the game completely.  
‘It must have been serious if he really left that quickly, not putting up much of a fight at all.’ The thought made Iwaizumi want to see him. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to hit Oikawa or hold him, but he figured he’d make his mind up once he got the chance to talk to him. 

He shook his head to clear his mind. After. He’d see Oikawa after. The game needed to finish and then he needed to watch the cooldown. Oikawa would have to wait for him. 

Just a little while longer. 

An eternity and a half later, after taping fingers, helping with stretches, and ignoring Atsumu’s miserable attempts at friendly flirting, Iwaizumi stared at his reflection in the windows of the infirmary. 

He tossed open the door with a huff, quickly finding his way (with a bit of help) to the dumbass Argentina calls their setter. Once Oikawa spotted him, he sat up a little straighter on his bed with a smile, smoothing the white blanket around him, knee iced, and propped up with a pillow. 

“Iwa-chan! You’re my first visitor!” 

“The hell’d you do to your knee, Oikawa?” He demanded. 

“Wow, not even a hello? So rude.” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi chewed on his cheek while he took a deep breath.

“Hi, are you going to tell me what you did to your knee?” 

“Ah, this?” Oikawa gestured flippantly. “Doc says it might be an ACL tear.” He says with a shrug, almost like he wasn’t interested. Iwaizumi felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

Out of all the things the idiot could have possibly done to his body, an ACL tear had to be the one? Sure, they happen all the time but they could also take forever to heal. He’d never stay still long enough for it to properly and-

“Just kidding!” He said with a smile, breaking Iwaizumi’s train of thought. 

“What?!” 

“It’s not an ACL tear. We think I just twisted it when I landed. No big deal, really. I’m fine. I’ll be playing again in no time! I’m more upset that I missed the last few plays.” The look on his face seemed genuine enough. Iwaizumi punched his side.

“Ow! Hey!” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s unethical to hit someone in a hospital bed.” 

“It’s unethical to lie to your boyfriend that you’ve got a serious injury when you don’t.” Oikawa gasped. 

“Iwa-chan, were you...worried about me?” He said with a smug grin. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who fluttered his eyelashes while he waited for a response. 

“Nope.” He decided, turning on his heel. 

“Hey, hold on,” Oikawa said, grabbing his wrist quickly to stop him from walking away. Iwaizumi stood still, back still turned to his bed-ridden boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry for tricking you.” He turned slightly to see Oikawa’s head bowed, lips pouting out. 

“Hm.” Oikawa peeked up at him.

“You should have seen your face though, it was cute.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

“It was! You were all, ‘Oh my god he’s not going to be able to play for months!’ Or something. Right? That’s what you were thinking?” 

“Something like that.” Oikawa looked pleased with himself. Too pleased with himself.

“Hm! See?” He sat up straighter and had a smug look on his face.

“Hmm. I’m gonna make you pay for that.” Iwaizumi decided. Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise, then lowered as he smirked. 

“Oh?” Iwaizumi took a second to close the curtain around Oikawa’s bed. 

“You know, Oikawa. You’re a pretty twisted guy.” He grinned. 

“You’re one to talk, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed this because I wanted to keep it short + I never know how to end things so. Sorry lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank u to my Twitter friends and mutuals for indulging my weird fic ideas at all times of the day. 
> 
> Comments + kudos greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Bully me on Twitter @taskfocuss


End file.
